


first times

by nobodysusername



Series: first times & other stories [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk what to even tag this im sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysusername/pseuds/nobodysusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve never done this before. It’s not like they’d deemed it an explicitly off-limits area of their sexual escapades (or, as Tommy likes to call it, their sexcapades), it just hadn’t really happened before. They’d both agreed to take things in the bedroom slow, and oral sex is kind of a Big Deal.</p>
<p>So David thinks that it’s well within reason for him to be surprised when Tommy brings it up at one of their weekly lunch dates.</p>
<p>“I was kind of thinking that, if you’d like, I want to give you a blowjob this weekend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	first times

They’ve never done this before. It’s not like they’d deemed it an explicitly off-limits area of their sexual escapades (or, as Tommy likes to call it, their _sexcapades_ ), it just hadn’t really happened before. They’d both agreed to take things in the bedroom slow, and oral sex is kind of a Big Deal.

So David thinks that it’s well within reason for him to be surprised when Tommy brings it up at one of their weekly lunch dates.

“I was kind of thinking that, if you’d like, I want to give you a blowjob this weekend.”

It’s a small miracle that David doesn’t choke to death right then and there. He manages to swallow the sip of Coke that he’d unwittingly taken right before Tommy had popped his big question, then looked inquisitively at the white-haired boy. “That’s kind of sudden,” he says bluntly, raising an eyebrow. “How long have you been thinking about this, exactly?”

“Since yesterday?” Tommy answers like it’s a question, biting his lower lips and raising his own eyebrows as if seeking David’s approval. “You can shut this down right now, I won’t be heartbroken or anything, I swear.”

David laughs, shaking his head. “Relax. If that’s something you… want to try, then I’m totally willing,” he shrugs, twisting more pasta onto his fork.

Tommy looks elated. “ _Fuck_ yes! This is great.” David had never really put much thought into the possibility of Tommy having an oral fixation until now.

* * *

Friday rolls around, and David is a little surprised at himself for being so excited-slash-curious to receive a blowjob for the first time. There are a lot of weird idiosyncrasies that come with dating Tommy, but one problem he’s never had to face is a lack of communication. Tommy’s surprisingly apt at conveying what he wants: in this case, to suck David’s dick.

David’s pleased to find Tommy waiting for him in the living room, the television on and Tommy relaxed on the couch the way he’d taken to being whenever he beat David to their (well, _technically_ David’s) apartment. When he hears David enter the apartment, he sits up and looks over, grinning.

“I want to warn you, I’ve never sucked a dick before,” he says, feigning seriousness, “so if this goes wrong I’ll probably die of humiliation. If that happens, I need you to promise me that you call Billy and tell him I’m still the better twin. Can you do that?”

David rolls his eyes. “If you died after sucking me off, I think I’d be a little more concerned with the fact that people would think I had a killer dick.”

Tommy laughs, climbing off the couch and stretching luxuriously. “Bedroom or couch?” he yawns.

“Wow, you don’t seem too enthralled by this. Maybe we shouldn’t bother.” David teases.

Tommy glares. “Don’t you dare deprive me of this experience,” he warns, pointing an accusing finger at the other boy. “This is a very delicate and time-sensitive situation. It has to be handled internally.”

“You’re so weird,” David shakes his head, taking Tommy’s hand and tugging him in the direction of the bedroom.

“You love me anyways,” Tommy says smugly, squeezing David’s hand.

David rolls his eyes but squeezes back affectionately. “I can’t argue with that,” he allows.

* * *

“So is this a fully nude deal, or what?” Tommy asks once they’re both in the bedroom. David snorts.

They both strip quickly, and David takes a moment to study Tommy’s pale, slender physique appraisingly. He reaches out to ruffle Tommy’s hair, and the other boy turns around to scowl at him. David puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “I can’t help it,” he grins, “my boyfriend’s hot.” Tommy practically preens.

“Lay back,” he says bossily, nudging David toward the bed. He does as told, lying on his back on the bed, legs spread. Tommy grins cheekily, climbing on top of him and straddling him so he can take them both in hand and stroke them both to hardness at once. David laces his fingers through Tommy’s hair so he can tug him downward, fully intending to kiss the smug smirk right off his face.

Eventually they break apart, David slightly breathless and Tommy looking pleased with himself already. He reaches past David toward the nightstand, opening the drawer and shoving his hand in it so he can retrieve a condom. Then he moves backward so he has space to bend down over David’s cock, tearing open the condom wrapper with his teeth and sliding the condom over David’s erection easily.

“I’m angling for no condom next time,” he says, grinning up at David.

David laces his fingers through Tommy’s hair and sighs. “I’m in no position to argue,” he answers, letting his eyes close as Tommy begins to mouth at the head of David’s cock.

David does his best not to outright fuck into Tommy’s mouth, but the uncharacteristically slow pace that Tommy’s moving at is making things kind of difficult. He tips his head back, panting, when Tommy bobs his head and takes David down all the way to the base. He keeps moving his head rhythmically, and David can feel his cock hit the back of Tommy’s throat a few times, which should _not_ be that hot.

He thrusts up into Tommy’s mouth a few times, not really realizing until Tommy pulls back and coughs, wiping spit from his mouth sheepishly as he looks up at David. “You’re really fucking big, you know,” he says, voice slightly raspy. David can feel his face flushing, but before he can apologize, Tommy’s going back down and taken all of him into his mouth again.

David’s grip in Tommy’s hair tightens in warning as he thrusts, thighs trembling from the pleasure racking his body. Tommy bobs his head still, tongue laving over the vein on the underside of David’s cock even as David comes, even working through the aftershocks of his boyfriend’s orgasm. He uses his hand to grip the base of David’s softening cock as he finishes, pulling off.

He clears his throat and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at David. Panting, David opens his eyes and rakes his fingers through Tommy’s hair. “That was really fucking awesome,” he manages. Tommy grins, delighted. David gestures for Tommy to come closer. “Let me finish you off.” He sits up, hands moving to Tommy’s thighs so he can pull Tommy closer before taking hold of his leaking cock. He presses his thumb over Tommy’s slit, eliciting a gasp from the other boy, and smears the precome down Tommy’s length as a makeshift lubricant. He strokes Tommy slowly at first, smiling when Tommy whines, urging David to go faster. David does so, pressing his thumb over Tommy’s slit again until the other boy is trembling, too desperate to mouth off. David pulls Tommy in for a kiss, tongue slipping into his boyfriend’s open mouth as he jerks him off roughly. Tommy whimpers into the kiss, going languid as he comes over David’s fist.

Tommy opens his eyes after a moment, blinking and smiling at David. “This was fun,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows. David merely rolls his eyes again, reaching for the tissue box on the night stand to wipe off his hand, then pulling off the condom and tying it up, tossing it in the garbage.

“I’m thinking a shower would be a good idea. Join me?” He prods Tommy, who answers with an emphatic, “ _Fuck_ yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos always appreciated!! all mistakes are my own! c:


End file.
